The Diary of A Blackthorne Boy Lover
by behind.my.bright.blue.eyes
Summary: Cammie Morgan is a Blackthorne Boy Loving, Butt Kicking, Spying, Day Dreaming, and Secretive Gallagher Girl. Read it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: There aren't any GG5 spoilers...well not really. Even though if you had read it already I wouldn't need to worry about that and if you haven't, I suggest moving your little tail as fast as you can to a local Target, Bookstore, Library, or WHEREVER before us Gallagher Girls get nasty on you. Just kidding ;)...seriously though read it.**

* * *

><p><span>The Diary of Blackthorne Boy Loving, Butt Kicking, Spying, Day Dreaming, and Secretive Gallagher Girl<span>

Zach is gorgeous. I mean, I don't really know how else to put it. I could probably try to describe him in vivid language like Mr. Moskowitz always encourages, or even build a scale model of his sexiness with Mr. Soloman's awesome disguise tools.

But since you guys already know all these things - how his eyes shine when he laughs and how totally ripped he looks during P&E...

I think I'll just stick with gorgeous, and say you've got the point.

So as we walked through the halls to Sublevel Three, I tried to ignore the angry and jealous glares of all my fellow sisters from other misters, and tried not to hyperventilate, because I just REALLY haven't gotten immune yet I guess...

Do you think they make a vaccine for that? You know...maybe like a pill you can take called "." (Which you totally might be...which sucks for him.)

Liz was behind us, studying ('cause what else does she do?)

Macey was being gorgeous, too. Oh, and blowing bubbles with her (sugar free) bubble gum.

Bex was...Bexing...

And I was ...well you already know.

I've never really been sure what Zach's thinking. Is he bored? Amused? People watching? You never know with this guy. Which has been causing ideas to formulate ideas in my head...spying ideas...secretive ideas...

Which is also code for: BoyMindReadingIdeas

When I brought this up later in the room, (after we checked for bugs of course), Macey stated a debatable point. Which caused Bex to start thinking, and Liz to start calculating, which ultimately caused her to freak out.

"Think about this, Cameron." Macey started. "Really. Just sit here. Listen to what is coming out of your mouth. And think."

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best idea I've ever come up with. I realized this when Bex began to point out the negative contributors to this idea that five minutes ago I thought was gonna be the next big thing.

"What if you have a booger? Or what if your breath smells? YOU DON'T REALLY WANNA KNOW THAT HE NOTICES DO YOU?" Bex practically screamed.

Liz just sat in the corner, shaking her head.

"Ignorance is bliss babe," Macey said.

"But he's soooo cryptiiiiic," I groaned.

"He's a boy," Macey said knowingly, "They all are."

And that was the end of that.

~*:-:*~

All four of were laying on a blanket, looking up at the sky, pointing at random clouds, and cursing Tina Walter as we silently pleaded for her to shut the hell up about German huntsmen and Brazilian scarfs in the winter as her and Mick goofed off in the pond a little away.

It was nice just sitting here. All three of my best friends with me. Totally relaxed. Not a worry in the world as we sat and enjoyed the weekend.

It was mostly quiet, we were just enjoying everything, savoring the silence.

Liz sighed.

"What is it, Liz?" Macey asked.

"Do you guys ever think about...the boys?"

They were all quiet for a minute. It was tough for them I guess. I mean, I had Zach here, with me. They had had their romances too...but it almost seemed like it all died after their "super ultra mega hot assassins" (as Bex called them...but she was just thinking about Grant) returned to Blackthorne.

Even Macey had a little bit missing. Preston was gone. The whole "no contact with the outside world thing" was starting to bug my besties.

"Yeah," Bex started. "I just wonder what he's up to...wonder if he's ever thinking about me."

"See!" I said. "YOU wanna know what he's thinking TOO!"

"Oh, quiet," she muttered in her accent.

Liz began, "Jonas...I just...miss him."

And, as stubborn as usual, Mace wouldn't admit to her passionate longings for Preston (...I don't really know if she has any passionate longings for him. But she definitely does like him. I just wanted to put the passionate longings things in to piss her off...)

"Hack the system, Liz?" Mace suggested.

"Maybe..she said in thought. Isn't Blackthorne kind of sketchy though? If they're all for the Circle...then we don't wanna give them more than they need."

She wouldn't budge.

So we just watched the clouds go by, and relaxed in the calm breeze that blew the amazing smell of Chef Louis' creme brulee in our direction.

And then we sprinted to the Grand Hall for dessert faster than Tina Walters could say, "Arabian knife fighting over spring break" ten times fast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Might continue it, might not. I just needed to write something for the hell of it. Get my brain pumping. Thanks! Review :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay now the****re's a GG5 spoiler hahah**

* * *

><p><span>That Day Where Your Just Lying on the Couch Totally Void of Any Sanity<span>

I was PMSing. Yeah. Mother nature called. She said, "Screw you."

So currently, I was laying on the in the common room, stuffing my face with mint chip ice cream and crying my eyes out while I watched _Titanic_. Yeah. It was one of those days.

"He's so sweeeeeet," I sobbed as I stuffed the last spoon full of minty goodness into my mouth and smashed my face against a pillow.

"Isn't he so dreamy?" Anna Fetterman sighed along with everyone else, because it was my turn to pick the movie for Tina Walter's movie marathon.

"I just love Leonardo in his younger days," Bex smirked with her British accent.

"Hell, he's still hot... Didn't you see him in _Inception_?" Macey practically moaned.

Liz laughed, "He is _way_ too old for you guys."

"A girl can dream," Mick muttered in response.

I just thought to myself about the beauty of the face of Leonardo DiCaprio, what a great investment Midol is, and how I really wanted some more ice cream.

When I was younger, I used to watch this movie with my dad all the time. He'd cover my eyes during the naked scenes, and I would giggle. We'd dance during the fancy scenes and we would smile. He'd smirk at some things that I just didn't understand at the time, and finally when it ended, when I would be crying angry tears about why Jack had to die, he would just smile sadly, and tell me about how that was life - that people come and go.

I would tell him that it wasn't fair. "It wasn't fair to Rose, Daddy, it just wasn't fair."

And every time, he would put his arm around me and whisper, "I know sweetie. But it's the circle of life. Things change so you can learn to let go. Things happen to make you stronger, to make you wiser. Everything happens for a reason, little girl. And I know, someday, you'll make me proud and see what I'm talking about."

Tears streamed down my cheeks from more than the fact that Jack had just frozen to death on an iceberg. tears streamed down my face because he was talking me through more than the movie - he was talking about himself.

This year had been a tough one for me, and when I had finally seen my father's grave, everything sunk in. For years, I never really believed he had been gone. But as I looked down at the scars on my hands from clawing on his grave, I knew for sure that he was really, truly gone.

And I knew he would be proud of me. I just really, truly wished that he was here to see me shine.

~*:-:*~

_Titanic_ finally ended, and I took pleasure in the fact that I wasn't the only hormonal girl in the room with puffy red eyes, a stuffed up nose, and a mountain of tissues by my side. But this wasn't just an intense four hours of building up your hopes that Mr. Sexy *cough* - I mean, DiCaprio might actually live this time through...I'LL NEVER LET GO JACK...Excuse me. Anyway, this was an all out Leonardo Loving Movie Marathon. So, naturally, _Catch Me If You Can_ was the next on our list.

Now being teenage spies - and girl teenage spies at that - not only do we love to relish in the brilliance of a hot teenage boy conning his way around the world, but we also love to watch the hot teenage boy (because after all, we really are just girls).


	3. Chapter 3

Shopping in Roseville - Or So I Thought

Don't worry guys. I finally got over that insane time of the month. No need to call the SWAT team to keep my level of insanity down.

Macey was going through one of her fazes. And when I mean fazes, I mean at the point to where you either please her with whatever she's craving or suffer the consequences. Lately, she's been getting sort of edgy. And by edgy I mean that she wants to go into town and screw with people.

Last year, or even the year before, we would be totally willing to do these. I mean, who wouldn't wanna go into Roseville to mess with small brains of the unsuspecting civilians of the area? Well Liz didn't.

"What if we get caught, guys?" She whined again, pleading with her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Lizzie," Bex's British accent crooned, "Don't be such a buzz kill."

"But what if someone gets hurt?" I swear her eye brows shot up ten feet in the air.

"Calm your tits, Liz," Macey urged, "We're just doing a little shopping.

But when Macey said "shopping," I wasn't quite sure if she was talking about the traditional use of the word, or boys. "So here's the plan guys: find a guy - a single guy - and he has to be _cute_ (she looked at Liz) and you half to flirt, keep your cover - and your cool" (she looked at me).

"But...Maceyyy," I whined, because I was totally up for the traditional shopping thing.

"Hey, Cam?" she started.

"Yeah?"

"Build a bridge, and get over it."

And so into town we went.

~*:-:*~

Because I know that when Macey McHenry wants something, she means business, I decided not to point out that fact that we were all sort of taken as we opened the secret passageway between the library and the first floor bathrooms.

So instead of giving them a long speech about how Zach would get jealous (because I knew they'd tell me this was just for fun), I stayed quiet. And hoped that as we walked a mile down the highway in our uniforms (we figured we'd go for the class field trip scam), Zach would notice I was missing. Because it sort of did seem like he was stalking me sometimes.

Sure enough, as I sat on a bench in the middle of the park, two arms found their way around me as I smiled and pulled him closer.

He sat down next to me, smiling (for once).

"It's about time you found me," I said cockily, "I've only been sitting out here alone for god knows how long," I grinned.

"Oh, I know Gallagher Girl. And I would have made it faster, except I was a little preoccupied getting you some of these," he smirked as he pulled out a box of Fruit Roll-Ups (because he knew they were my favorite. And he also knew that even though we have acres of security camera-ed, ivy-covered, and lethal weapons, Fruit Roll-Ups aren't exactly a part of life at the Gallagher Academy). "But," he continued, smirking, "I guess if you don't want them..." He trailed off, tucking them into his jacket.

"Of _course_ I want them," I said, smiling sweetly, kissing up.

"Of course," he started again, tempting my patience (and hunger), "I was just happy I didn't see Jimmy on the way here. Now that _really_ ruined my day."

"Please Zach," I whispered, as I leaned towards his lips, because I was totally willing to use that whole distraction thing in my favor.

"Hmm...I don't know? What do you have to offer me?" He said, sticking up his eyebrows, totally unfazed.

"Well, I don't have any money," I sighed drearily. "I could pay you back another way though," I said, moving to his lap and putting my legs on either side of him.

"Meh." He said, acting uninterested.

Two could play that game.

I sighed, "I wonder what Josh is up to?" I said standing. "Maybe he's working in the pharmacy. I'm sure he's love to take a break to chat." I finished, walkng away.

I could hear him standing to follow me, and was totally expecting it when he grabbed my shoulder. So I flipped him and sat on his chest. "So did you wanna give me those Fruit Roll-Ups now?"

~*:-:*~

When we figured that if Macey saw us breaking the rules to her game, we would both be dead people, we decided choose somewhere less...open.

That's how we ended up in a sports car. From the 60s. Driving around town. Listening to Oldies.

Let me be the first to say that is was his idea - not mine.

He picked the locks, opened the door for me, and (somehow) got the car running.

We held hands and sang along with the windows rolled down. And I sort of start to think of that one Taylor Swift song.

That guy would never know about that little joy ride of ours. Because exactly 45 minutes (and 53 seconds) later, it was parked exactly in the same spot, looking exactly how we left it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review and make me happy<strong>


End file.
